Recruitment of Loghain
by Amethyst Dagger
Summary: During the Landsmeet, Rowan and Elle Cousland faced Loghain Mac Tir in a battle of will and strength. Read to find out the consequences and reactions about Rowan's decision of whether Loghain lived or died and who would rule Ferelden. Pairings: Hinted Rowan/Loghain and Canon!Elle/Alistair. (AU!Two Couslands)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I do not own Dragon Age or the characters. However, I do kinda sorta own Rowan and Elle! Enjoy this one shot! ^^)

She gazed into the campfire, trembling slightly. The Landsmeet…was over. It had been very rough indeed, just as Eamon had warned them all at the beginning. She honestly thought fighting the Broodmother was much better than what they as a whole had gone through in the Landsmeet. Something that surprised Rowan considering she had been trained for such things since she and her sister were little girls.

* * *

They had arrived fashionably late, the five of them being the two sisters, Alistair, Zevran, and Wynne. Eamon had just finished his speech when Loghain broke in, immediately catching sight of the group just then entering. "A fine performance, Eamon." He had proclaimed before attacking the three wardens. Elle and Alistair had both been ready to protest and yell when Rowan quickly interrupted, saying the Blight was the true threat and not Orlais. Rowan and Loghain soon began a battle of wills, both challenging each other through snappy remarks and pointed facts. Several Arls and Banns spoke out against Loghain, only encouraging the man to grow bolder as he dared to accuse the wardens of kidnapping his daughter. Anora has spoken out against them, not to anyone's surprise. What surprised…no shocked everyone was that only one of the nobles stood by Loghain's side. It was confirmed. The wardens had one.

"Traitors" spat out Loghain. He was livid. Rowan once again stepped in, offering to settle it honorably with a duel in hopes of Loghain saving face. He surprisingly agreed, leaving her to decide whether she'd fight herself or if one of the others would step in for her. Of course, Alistair and Elle volunteered to fight. They wanted nothing more to kill the bastard for what he had done. Wynne agreed with them, though more so with Alistair than Elle due to their own personal differences. Rowan refused. She told the Landsmeet that she would fight. After one of the Banns, Alfstanna, had declared the duel and its rules, Loghain and Rowan went for each other. No one was more surprised than Rowan when Loghain ended up on one knee, offering his surrender. Torn, she hesitated much to Alistair's, Elle's, Wynne's, and the rest of the Landsmeet's displeasure.

"Sister?" Elle had questioned, waiting with bated breath. Everyone was practically silently demanding for her to kill him, well except for that one sour noble and Anora. Loghain himself raised his head as if to silently dare her to kill him and get it over with. When Alistair opened his mouth to yell at her for her inaction, Riordan spoke up with an offer: to recruit Loghain into the wardens. Automatically everyone but Rowan began to debate about this, Alistair the loudest. He declared that joining the wardens was an honor and not a punishment. He then threatened to kill Loghain himself if that was needed. Anora protested, saying that the Joining itself was lethal and he could very well die which would satisfy everyone. Rowan raised her hand, everyone falling silent. She exhaled. "I hereby invoke him into the Grey Wardens by Right of Conscription."

Alistair and Elle had turned to stare at her. Riordan gave Rowan a smile of approval before leading Loghain into another room to partake in the ritual. Rowan then declared that Alistair and Elle would be king and queen of Ferelden when the Blight was officially over. She then gave the reins to Alistair, quickly leaving the chamber from her sister's venomous glares.

* * *

"You keep staring into the fire as if it had any answers. I'm sorry to say that it doesn't. I doubt you'll ever find whatever answers you seek." His low voice quickly brought her out of her thoughts. Rowan grimaced at Loghain and shrugged. "No, no answers. I'm just…" She trailed off, laughing humorlessly. He studied her, rather curious to hear as to what she had to say. He questioned, "Just what, Warden? If it's about your decision to recruit me into your order, I'm afraid that it's too late on regrets." A pause. "I passed your test, it seems. Something the rest of your party, namely Maric's bastard and your sister, hate." Rowan couldn't help but laugh at his tone of voice. "That bastard has a name, you know. Pretty soon he'll be my brother in law." She reminded him, scolding only slightly. Loghain simply rolled his eyes at her. "Yes but I don't rather care to say his name at all. As for him being your future brother in law, it was your idea to marry him off to your sister, henceforth replacing my daughter."

She winced at the slight jab. He had made a point. Before she could speak however, Loghain heaved a sigh and shook his head. "No matter. At least they were decent enough to offer her to stay as an advisor, something I'm pleased to see Eamon fuming over." Another pause. He met her gaze. "What I want to know, Warden, is what do we do now? I'm a monster, I know it, and I've done many a terrible thing over the past year with Ostagar being at the top of the list. If we are to defeat this Blight, we will have to put our differences aside. Afterwards, well, I assume you'll give me a suicide mission." Rowan stared at him incredulously. She asked "Why would you think I'd give you a suicide mission after recruiting you?" You're already a warden. What else could I do?" He snorted, seeing her point. "It's as simple as that?" She shook her head, looking back into the fire. "No, not really. I don't care what the others say or what you even think but…you'r not a monster, Loghain. The only monsters I've seen is the Archdemon and the darkspawn." Then she scowled. "Forgot one. Howe." He quirked a brow at the way her eyes darkened.

Yet he said nothing, waiting for her to continue. And continue she did. "I can't say I understand anything you've done over the past year. Sending Jowan to poison Eamon, who I wished you had just killed, selling those poor elves into slavery, least of all turning your back on the men at Ostagar along with Cailan and the Grey Wardens. I certainly can't say I agree. I don't." She took a breath, once again meeting his eyes. "However…after all you've done for this country and more…I don't see how death will be of use to you. You're more useful alive and doing something in some way or another." A snort of amusement from Loghain. He gestured at the king-to-be and Elle's tent, saying "What about them? They were more eager to be rid of me than I daresay Eamon was." Rowan replied "I would rather have them mad at me with you as you are now than watch Ferelden die because of vengeance."

The two remained quiet after that, both studying each other with a new form of respect. When it seemed that Loghain had finished speaking, Rowan began to rise from the fire and head back to her tent. She felt his hand grasp hers and stopped, giving him a curious look. His eyes were filled with a fire she had never seen before. "Warden, if you can find a way to defeat this Blight and save Ferelden, I would follow you into the black City itself. I want this to be over just as much as you do if not more so. I want to return to Denerim and find no empty seats at the War Table. I want to live and be blessed with grandchildren, if Anora ever remarries in this age. What I want…is to see Ferelden safe. If you can do that…then I will forever be in your debt." He released her hands but continued to stare at her. Rowan licked her lips before chuckling. "It's Rowan." He blinked, slightly confused. "What?"

"My name. My name is Rowan, not Warden."

"Rowan. How fitting. Alright then. Rowan, if you can find a way to pull Ferelden through, I vow to follow you anywhere you desire."

"I accept your vow then, Loghain Mac Tir, because we will defeat this Blight. Ferelden will be safe, with Alistair and Elle on the throne, this I swear."


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Basically, this is a continuation of the previous chapter with some Alistair and Elle conversation while Rowan and Loghain are having their little talk at the fire. It does get a little spicy in here but no details or anything too over the top so the rating will stay the same. ^^ It is a bit shorter, just a fair warning.)

* * *

While Rowan and Loghain held their conversation at the fire, Elle and her fiance Alistair were holding one of their own within their small tent. Alistair was fighting the urge to pick up his sword and charge out of the tent to execute Loghain. Honestly, he fumed, how could Rowan let that traitor live? She had her revenge! Why couldn't he have his? "Elle, I never thought I'd say this but your sister is completely out of her mind. Completely! I mean…I thought we were friends." He exclaimed, scowling. She had no right. No right at all! He should have been executed right then and there. It was what he deserved. No, he deserved to be eaten alive by the darkspawn. That's what he abandoned the army, Cailan, the wardens, and Duncan to back at Ostagar. "How could she do this?" He continued.

He was about to say more when he heard her sigh softly. She reached out to cover his hand with hers, giving it a small squeeze. Elle's eyes were full of sympathy. She honestly agreed with him, though she didn't think he deserved to get eaten by those monsters. It troubled her greatly that her sister had recruited him of all people into the order. Was it a reward? Was it an honor? Elle was no fool. She had debated with herself for months now about her feelings of being a warden. Like Rowan, she hated it. It was her duty, one that she'd see to the end, but she hated being a warden. It was no honor to her, seeing as how she was recruited. "If I know my sister, she was thinking of what was good for Ferelden, even if it wasn't the wisest political choice." She paused, seeing the outraged look on his face. Elle smiled and squeezed his hand again. She added "Trust me, love, I agree with you completely. He didn't deserve the chance. Still doesn't." A pause. She shook her head ruefully. "Unfortunately…there's no changing it now. Besides, who's to say that he won't end up struck by a emissiary or a darkspawn between here and Redcliffe?" She pointed out. Alistair's face lightened at the thought of that. "You make an excellent point, Elle. Let's pray that he does." He agreed, giving her a warm smile. Her face reddened at the heated look he was giving her.

"Don't let Rowan hear you say that or she'll take all your cheese away." She said, giggling when a look of horror appeared on his face. He stared at her. "S-She wouldn't! Wait, really? I love my cheese." He protested, his voice growing smaller as he realized she had only been kidding. Elle giggled again and leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the lips. "No, she wouldn't do that." She admitted. Alistair gave a smile of relief. A moment of silence passed. "She'd just feed it to Cailan." Once again he looked horrified and glanced at the opening of the tent where Rowan and Loghain could clearly be seen. His eyes narrowed on the former general's back. Sensing where his thoughts were going, Elle quickly turned his face back towards her. She seemed…he paused, studying her. "Elle, are you alright? You look…well…nervous. More so than when I asked you-" He broke off, knowing she'd get what he was trying to say. The look in her eyes confirmed his thoughts. Elle licked her bottom lip nervously and clasped her hands together. "There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about. It's about the Landsmeet." Alistair quirked a brow. "You know Rowan…pretty much engaged us together. " She began, taking a breath. Elle paused before blurting out "If you don't really wish to marry me, then you don't have to." She ducked, making sure she didn't look at Alistair. To be honest, she didn't want to force him to anything…but she really did want to marry him.

Suddenly he lifted her head up and met her frightened gaze with a serious one of his own. "Elle." He began, stopping at the sight of her trembling lip. Alistair cupped her face with his hands and smiled warmly. "Honestly, who else do you see being my queen? Anora?" He snorted. "No. One, she scares me. More so than Morrigan though Morrigan's not so scary really. Two, she's a Mac Tir. She probably hates me in general simply because of who her father is and the fact I pretty much kicked her off the throne. Three, she was married to my half brother. It would….never mind that. I don't love her. There's no one else in Thedas that I love as much as I love you." Elle's heart melted at his words. "So in short, Miss Cousland, would you do me the honors of marrying me and making me the happiest fool on Thedas?" He asked, kissing the tip of her nose. She giggled again and nodded. "Of course. I want to become your wife, Alistair. I just…I didn't want to seem like I was pushing you or that our lives were being dictated by my sister or anyone else for that matter." She confessed, making a face. He burst out laughing. "Somehow, my dear, I think our lives will pretty much be dictated for some time in the near future." He pointed out, amused. She rolled her eyes and smacked his arm lightly. "You know what I mean." They laughed before gazing into each other eyes with warm smiles.

Elle was the first to move. She pressed her forehead up against his and murmured "I love you, Alistair Theirin. We're going to live through this nasty Blight, become king and queen, and I plan on making love with you in every room of the palace." His ears flushed red. Alistair couldn't help but smile widely at her words and replied "I love you too, Elle Cousland, even though your sister is on my shit list until the Blight's been dealt with." Then he added teasingly "The making love part sounds really nice as well." She couldn't help but laugh at his antics and rolled her eyes. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, with hands beginning to wander over each other. Alistair pulled back with a flushed complexion, giving her the widest grin he could think of. "Help me with my armor, love?" She chuckled, her eyes gleaming with anticipation. "Only if you help me with mine, dearest."

As he began to quickly unbuckle her armor, Alistair replied a bit cheekily: "I think I can handle that." She laughed, drawing him close for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: This takes place before the conversation between Rowan and Loghain at the fire and Alistair and Elle in their tent. Elle's frustrated and it's taking a toll on the group, so to speak.)

* * *

It had been three days since the Landsmeet. Morale was pretty low within the group. Morrigan, unsurpisingly, was unmoved by it all and continued to be her pesky self by prodding at Alistair's anger toward Rowan's decision and scoffing whenever Elle threatened to cut out her tongue if she didn't stop. Rowan stayed at the head of the group, knowing full well that she was the cause of all the tension. It had been her decision, her final say. She knew and accepted it. Loghain was either at her side or right behind her, making no attempt to start conversation with any of them including their leader. Something Elle despised for that was once her position; her right.

Everyone was waiting for the inevitable blow up between the two sisters. Alistair would glance at Elle every once in awhile, silently questioning if she was still planning on confronting her supposed wayword sibling. It was simply a matter of time.

"We'll stop here for the day." Rowan said suddenly, coming to a stop. She had spotted a clearing, large enough to set up camp. She was exhausted, they all were. No complaints were made except for the few scowls toward Loghain's stony expression. Everyone went to their chore of setting up their tents. Elle paused, eyeing her sister warily. "Rowan, can we talk?" She said abruptly. The party stilled, everyone but Loghain turning to judge the sisters' expressions. The older sister looked back at Elle and nodded, gesturing for her to lead. She glanced behind her and said "Wynne, if you could cook today, I'd appreciate it. Zevran and Sten, finish setting up the tents. Alistair, look for some firewood. We're going to need it by tonight." A pause. "Loghain, set up some traps and see what you can do for lunch and maybe dinner. Take Leliana with you so she can learn." Said man scowled at the thought of spending time with the former bard but nodded. Rowan gestured towards Elle and led her away from ears and eyes. She finally came to a stop and warily turned to face her aggravated sister. "Something's bothering you." She stated bluntly.

Elle scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Kind of hard to do when wearing armor. She replied "I would say so, yes. The Landsmeet." Rowan sighed, shaking her head. Both of them knew it had been coming. "I'm surprised you're just now bringing this up. Alistair had Wynne go after me as soon as I left the chambers." She commented with a laugh. Her sister gaped at her, offended. "This isn't a joke, Rowan! Loghain! Loghain Mac Tir, murderer of our late king and the wardens! He sent a blood mage to kill Arl Eamon! Sold elves to Tevinter! He stood by our family's murderer! For the Maker's sake, why would you allow him to live?" She fired, her aggravation turning into anger. Rowan inclined her head slightly as to show she was listening. "He is needed, Elle." That set the younger sibling off even more. "Needed? Needed?! After this past year, how can you honestly say that?! He's the opposite of what we need! Of what Ferelden needs! Rowan, he betrayed everything he once stood for. Who goes to say that he won't do it again when we're fighting the archdemon?" She accused, her eyes narrowing.

Rowan stilled. Her lips pursed at her sister's accusations but she simply nodded, taking the hits. She said slowly "Loghain's not like that-" Elle scoffed. "Not like that. Really? That's all you have to say?" She paused, tears springing in her eyes. "When you let that…that…traitor live, you betrayed Alistair. Did you even think about that?" It seemed the mention of Alistair sparked Rowan's rage. She leapt at the opportunity left by her sister. "No! No, I didn't think about that because I don't want Ferelden to die because I allowed some petty vengeance to get in the way! Look, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that my decision to save a man who could and will help us hurt you and your lover but this is reality, Elle. We're in the middle of a Blight, if you haven't noticed. The wardens in Ferelden are few as it is so why should I not seize the opportunity to add one more? For once, stop thinking about the best way to please your future husband!" She snapped. Elle recoiled, looking at her sister in a brand new light. "How dare you-?" "How dare I?" Rowan interrupted rather incredulously. "I think, dear sister, that it should be how dare you. You too once looked up to Loghain as a hero. He's made his mistakes. He's human and this year has forcibly reminded us that he is as human as we are. The Maker's not here to help us so I'll take all the help I can get to defeating this damn Blight." She stared at her sister icily, daring her to say anything against her logic.

Elle paled, swallowing the lump in her throat. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it, closing her eyes in the process. "I..I just…I just don't see how you could do it. I need to understand why, sister." She whispered, biting her lip. She heard her sister laugh bitterly and opened her eyes to see the look of exhaustion on Rowan's face. "No, you don't. You don't need to understand it nor do you want to. You've already taken Alistair's side and I can see you're going to stick with it." Startled, Elle prepared to protest when she finally saw truth in her sibling's words. Rowan nodded and smiled faintly. "It's alright, sis. I don't blame you for sticking by his side. You love the goof, after all." She joked. Then she sobered and moved to firmly grasp Elle by the shoulders, meeting her gaze. "I swear to you that I didn't do this to get back at Alistair or whatever he's thinking of me at the moment. I'm doing this for Ferelden, for us. I'm doing this so that I can see your ass on the throne beside your man. I'm doing this so we can survive. Be mad at me, I don't care. Just see that I'm doing this for you and for Ferelden too."

Elle stared at her sister for a moment before she threw her arms around her with a cry. The two stood there, locked in a tight embrace for several moments before they broke apart. "Alright, sister. I believe you." Elle began before hesitating. She looked down and said softly "I'm sorry for doubting you. I just…it's not easy. I don't think I'll ever trust him like you do," Rowan laughed and ruffled her sister's hair. "Eh, that's alright. I don't expect any of you to. Just give him a chance." She encouraged, smiling. Elle nodded, smiling right back. They giggled among each other before heading back to camp, the tension lessening as each companion saw the smiles on the girls' faces.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Shortest of them all so far but it seemed to be a good stopping point. This particular one-shot takes place two years after the end of the Blight. King Alistair and Queen Elle rule the Ferelden throne but little did they know that Rowan, Elle's sister and Teyrna of Highever, was going to proceed with plans of her own.)

* * *

He paced across the room, his eyes darting anxiously at the double doors where his wife and sister in law were currently on the other side. What in Thedas was going on? Rumors about a secret lover? Whispers of Loghain disobeying the First Warden's orders? He as a king needed to know this kind of stuff especially if his wife was involved.

It was a good thing Bryce and Leliana were down for their afternoon naps. Alistair hated the idea of scaring them let alone introducing them to a world of worry. They were kids, no, babies. They should cherish that while it lasted.

The doors swung open. He stooped mid pace and whirled around to see his wife, stone faced, enter the room. Rowan stood at the doorway, calm as ever, and only those closest to her would see the faint sign of tension on her shoulders. He furrowed a brow. Why was his wife so….cold? "Elle?" Alistair questioned, hoping it was good news. She blinked at him before softening slightly. She moved to stand before him, touching his arms gently. "I have news, my love. News you're more than likely going to disapprove of." She informed him. His anxiety rose. What happened? Sweat broke out across his forehead. He joked "If it's another Blight, I don't want to know." A pause. "Please, dear Maker, tell me it's not another Blight."

Elle laughed and shook her head. "No, nothing as dire as that." She paused, glancing at Rowan coolly, Sighing, she finally said "We have a brother in law now." It took a few moments as Alistair considered what she had said. Then it clicked. His jaw tightened. His gaze immediately locked onto his sister in law. "You didn't. **_Please_** tell me you didn't."

Rowan shrugged and gazed serenely back at him. "Tell you I didn't _what_ , Your Majesty?" Alistair full out glowered at her. He said harshly "Please tell me you did not marry Loghain Mac Tir, **_traitor to Ferelden_**." Finally, she glared right back at him. She hissed "No, I did not marry Loghain Mac Tir, traitor of Ferelden." A pause. He blinked. "Then wh-"

"I married Loghain Mac Tir, **_hero_** of Ferelden."

Elle saw that her husband was about to explode with outrage and annoyance. She quickly stepped in and gave him a warning look. He recognized what she meant. They may not approve but there would be hell to pay if they protested against it. Rowan did have a right to marry who she pleased…even if it was someone the Crown despised.

Alistair took several deep breaths before pacing once moor. His mind churned with the consequences that could follow. Many of the nobles would no doubt protest this marriage, claiming that Loghain was simply using Rowan as a way of gaining power once again. Hell, Eamon would have _kittens_ when he discovered the news. He sighed, stopping to look at the unrepentant Rowan Cousland-Mac Tir. "I question your sanity but that was lost when you first conscripted the bastard." He commented with a small laugh. "Rowan, you're treading a mighty thin line here. Even as your king, let alone your brother in law, I can only do so much to keep the fire off of you."

Rowan scoffed. "Your Majesty, I don't need any protection from the Crown…as much as it is appreciated. I am a big girl, after all, and Loghain would certainly not pay heed to those cocksuckers in the chamber." She ignored the strangled noises coming from her sister. Her expression softened as she gazed at Alistair. "Don't worry about us, Ali. Just worry about you and your family. We'll be okay." She promised, giving him a wink. He rolled his eyes but relaxed enough to give her a mock serious look. "Just next time…give us a bit of a fair warning. So we can prepare ahead of time." Rowan nodded, extremely serious though her lips quirked a bit. She teased "Does that mean you want to spend time with your new brother in law?" The two sisters, one being queen with the other a Teyrna, laughed at the look of horror and disgust on the king's face.

"Don't push it."


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Another short one. Just some banter between Rowan and Loghain, roughly takes place in 9:34 Dragon. To clarify, Rowan has done the impossible. Somehow, she is pregnant with Loghain's child. This is basically some banter that takes place during her pregnancy.)

* * *

.

* * *

"Rowan, no."

"Oh, come on, Loghain. Maric is an adorable name. It would honor the late king and your best friend."

"Which is precisely why we are not naming our child Maric. With my bloody luck, he'll end up being just as annoying as his namesake was in life. Try again."

"Fergus?"

"Maker's Breath, Rowan, have you no originality?"

"Like Gareth is fucking original."

"What's wrong with Gareth?!"

"What's wrong with Fergus?"

"Nothing if you want to name a sheepdog."

"Watch your mouth, Mac Tir. My brother's name was Fergus."

"My apologies, Lady Mac Tir. I will make it up to you as soon as possible for besmirching your brother's good name."

"Alright, fine. You win, damn it. We won't name him Fergus so you can wipe that damn smug smirk off your face and give me a kiss already."

"As you command."

* * *

"Loghain."

"…"

 ** _"Loghain."_**

"..Wha? What is it? It's…it's not even dawn yet."

"I know that, you big goof. I'm…well…I'm hungry and the little one doesn't want me to move just yet."

"Alright, alright. Give me a moment."

...

"Nice."

"Leering at an old man, are you?"

"I believe, as your very pregnant wife, I have the right to leer at your handsome backside. If it were anyone else, well, there'd be a problem."

"Yes, there would. I can easily see you whirling like a hellcat on any other woman leering at my backside. Heh. Now there's an image."

"That's not even worth a comment let alone a roll of the eyes. Can you get me a bit of veal? With some honey and pickles on it?"

"Veal? Your cravings are **_disgusting_**."

"Hey, blame the pregnancy and your unborn child on that. Apparently he wants veal. With honey and pickles, don't forget that."

"You know, you keep speaking as if the baby is no doubt a boy. It could be a girl. What would you do then?"

"Oh, I have a feeling he'll be a boy. Just watch. Then I can name him Maric."

"Rowan, we've discussed this already. We are **_not_** naming our potential son **_Maric_**!"

"You disturbed our baby. He doesn't like it when you yell."

Sigh. "Alright. I'm sorry. Forgive your old pa, little one. I'm grumpy when I wake too early."

 _"Excuse me for having cravings."_

"No one taught you to hold your tongue as a child, did they?"

"Mother tried but as you can see, she failed."

"No surprise. I'll be back in a minute or two. Let me, Maker forbid, scrounge up some veal with…honey and pickles. Ugh."

"You love me."

"Yes I do hence why I am up at this unreasonable hour to satisfy your odd cravings."


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Again, just some general banter only this time with Alistair and Elle. Roughly one year after they are married. With the help of Avernus and Wynne, Elle has managed to conceive. Like Rowan and Loghain, here is Alistair and Elle debating on names.)

* * *

.

* * *

"Alistair, what do you-"

"Duncan."

"Do what now?"

"We're discussing names, right? How about Duncan? Girl or boy!"

"Er, love, I don't think Duncan would suit a girl. A boy perhaps. I was also thinking of Bryce, in honor of my father."

"Duncan Bryce? Bryce Duncan? Hm, I don't know."

"Oh! The second one. I love it. Bryce Duncan Theirin. A mighty name for a little prince indeed."

"Alright then. Bryce Duncan it is, if the babe's a boy. Now…what if it's a girl?"

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Anora suggested we could try Rose. It's what brought us together, after all."

"I'm not naming her after a rose and I hate to say this but it was the Blight that brought us together, remember? I don't think you want to name our little girl 'Blight'."

"Oh no. Okay, good point. Er, we have female friends, right? Right. Wynne?"

 **"Alistair."**

"Alright, sorry! I was just joking. Okay, switching topics now. We're not naming our child after that bitch either. Hmm…Leliana?"

"Oh, she would be honored and touched. Hold on, were you referring to Morrigan or my sister as the bitch?"

"Morrigan. Why would I call Rowan a bitch?"

"Loghain."

"Okay, good-no, not a good point. She's not a bitch. She's just misguided. I was also told not to name our child after her in any way, shape or form. She even threatened to have Zevran cut my hair."

" ** _Anyway_** , dearest, I think Leliana is a good one for a little girl. Now for a middle name…I got it! Leliana Camille Theirin!"

"It's beautiful just like the woman who thought of it."

"Now that deserves a kiss. Come here, you.~"

"What can I say? Your desires are my command.~"


	7. Chapter 7

An addition to the Mac Tir family as Rowan approaches her baby's birth. Not a very long one shot but it had to be done. Requested from user mikalero on Tumblr, here is the promised drabble/one-shot! Enjoy! ^^

* * *

It had been a normal day, Loghain recalled.

He had been talking with the Captain of the Guard. The time of his wife giving birth to their miracle of a child was growing closer and closer. He simply refused to stray farther than Highever. If he missed it, Rowan would certainly kill him. Torture him even. Besides…he wanted to be there for her. Wanted to make sure she didn't go the way Teyrna Celia went. Celia has died giving birth to a baby boy…only for the boy to join her shortly after. It had been a terrible ordeal…one he hadn't learned about until he had received a letter from Anora.

The Captain had been about to report any differences in the training of the new recruits when a maid had frantically rushed to them. The words running out of her mouth immediately distracted him from their discussion. Rowan was in labor. She needed him. Loghain hadn't even said goodbye. He rushed to their chambers, anxious and filled with a bundle of nerves he hadn't expected to feel. His eyes widened.

Rowan…looked perfectly fine, if a little strained. She looked up from what seemed to be a pile of paperwork and gave him the biggest grin he ever seen. "You look like you were expecting a bloody war, Loghain. Come. Sit with me." She invited, hooking one of her fingers to gesture him closer. He couldn't help but sigh as he did as she commanded. The Teyrn dragged a chair to the side of their bed, laughing at the look of annoyance that flashed across her face, and took her hand in his. He studied her rather closely. For the most part, she seemed perfectly fine. A little strain and slight paling to her usual peach but otherwise normal. "How far along are you?" questioned Loghain, concern causing the wrinkles on his forehead to deepen. She laughed softly and moved slightly to press a kiss upon those damned wrinkles, smoothing them out. Rowan then shrugged. "Our healer says not long. I'm not dilated enough but it's started. Just a matter of time before our little babe is born." She replied, rubbing one hand on her stomach. Loghain watched every move she made with a small scowl. He asked quietly, "Are you alright? No pain, no sudden illness?" Realization filled Rowan and she nodded, giving him a look that said it all. She was perfectly fine and healthy. There would be no problems, so long as the babe was turned right and came out easily.

"The healer is in the other room. She's promised to come back in a little while. Damned woman ordered me to carry on like normal except to stay in bed with the occasional walk. No funny business either." She said dryly, rolling her eyes. He scoffed, slightly amused by her last statement. "Just what funny business was she referring to, hm? There's no funny business to be had. The child could make their appearance at any minute." She couldn't help but smirk at his witty remark and gave him a kiss. "That's what I said but she just gave me a knowing look. Reminds me of…" Rowan faltered, biting her lip. Loghain knew exactly what brought that on. Though he knew, from Rowan herself, that Eleanor and Rowan hadn't exactly gotten along but she still wanted her mother to be there to witness her birth. To help her along. He squeezed her hand. "She's here in spirit as is your father." He reminded her, something that had to be done constantly throughout her pregnancy. That and the search for veal. Loghain cringed at the memory of it, making a face. Her awful cravings had disgusted him. What was it with women and their cravings for veal during their pregnancy? Celia had wanted it as well. She nodded, oblivious to the look and thoughts of Loghain. Rowan said quietly, "I know." Sudden silence filled the room.

A look of discomfort appeared on her face and he nearly jumped up with worry. Rowan once more rubbed her stomach and glanced toward the door longingly. "I think I need to walk. I'm anxious and I hate this." She muttered. A sharp laugh broke free at his wife's words but Loghain obligingly helped her out of bed with one arm wrapped around her waist.

"Then let us walk."

Minutes became hours. The two would walk through the halls together, laid in bed to prepare, walk some more, and try to distract each other by talking about anything under the sun. It was about midnight when she was finally ready. Both the midwife and healer appeared in the room. The midwife laid eyes on Loghain and nearly had a heart attack. "My lady! He can not be in here!" She shrieked, ignoring his cold stare. Rowan's eyes narrowed. She sat up, her hand on her husband's, and gave the woman a chilling glare. "Precisely why can't my husband, the father of my child, be in here?" She queried, icily. The midwife, upset and sputtering, waved her hands in the air. "He's a man! It's…it is…is isn't proper for a man to witness a birth. My lady, I-" The healer and Loghain exchanged annoyed glances. Rowan raised a hand to stop the shocked woman's rambling.

"Enough. Who is the Teyrna of Highever?"

The midwife blinked, uncertain as to where she was going with this. "Well, you are, ma'am-"

"Who is the one in labor?"

"You are but-"

"Who is of higher rank, me or you?"

"You are, ma'am, but really-"

"There is no buts about it." The Teyrna interrupted, fully fed up with the woman. Growing more tense and infuriated, she continued, "I am Teyrna of Highever, Loghain as Teyrn, and about to give birth to a child who will be heir to Highever. My husband will stay during the process, no matter what 'protocol' requires. He stays. End of story, discussion, debate, whatever." Her eyes narrowed. "Is that under-fucking-stood?!"

The entire room went silent. Loghain was beside himself. He wanted to throw the woman out of the room but knew she was there to help soothe the birthing process. Though if she kept this up, he may just reconsider.

The midwife blinked and opened her mouth before closing it without a word. She finally nodded, resigned, and moved to take her position. Healer Surana, borrowed from the Crown, looked up with an exasperated frown. "Now if that's done; my lady, you are ready. Now, push!"

It was only a couple of hours before the baby had sprung out of his mother;s loins. The shrilling cry filled the air, the healer and midwife quickly springing into action. Loghain, smiling, murmured encouraging words to his now exhausted wife and looked toward the direction where the midwife was currently cleaning his child. Their child. Their baby. They had beat the odds and created a miracle. His smile grew wider.

"My lord, my lady; here is your son." Surana announced with a smile, handing the child wrapped in a bundle to an eager Rowan. Loghain and Rowan marveled at the sight of the pink little one in her arms. Rowan tenderly stroked their son's cheeks and began to weep with joy. "He's beautiful." She breathed, twisted her head enough to smile at Loghain. He nodded and added, "Just like his mother." He kissed her forehead before looking back down at his son.

Gareth William Mac Tir. The babe certainly fitted the name. Never in a million years did he ever think he'd have a son, let alone another child in general. Anora had been thought to be his only child. Gazing onto the newborn, he thanked the Maker silently.

Rowan kept glancing back and forth between her child and husband. Her husband was all a glow at the sight of their son. She smiled widely, comforted by the fact. She now knew what her sister had meant when it came to her own children. _"When you see them, nothing else in the world matters. One look and you knew you would die for them. Alistair's face…well…let's just say my heart melted all over again as I watched him bond with his babies. With our babies."_ Elle had said. Fitting. She kissed his son's skin and marveled at how soft it was. Of how he was. Gareth let out another cry at that point. "Oh, my sweet baby, did Mama disturb you?" She cooed, stroking his head. Healer Surana, after dismissing the midwife, crept up to the couple and explained "My lady, he may be hungry." She showed Rowan how to feed her child and then left the family alone to enjoy their first moment together.

Rowan, feeding Gareth, looked up at Loghain and smiled fondly. "I love you, Loghain Mac Tir."

"As I love you, Rowan Mac Tir, and now Gareth William Mac Tir."


	8. Chapter 8

Now time for a little one shot with 12-year-old Gareth, Rowan, and Loghain. Gareth is in trouble and Rowan knows. ;) I do not own Dragon Age or Loghain Mac Tir, just Rowan and Gareth.

* * *

"Alright, little one, what have you gotten into now?" inquired Rowan, looking up from her work. She watched her son fidget and squirm with a slightly stern expression. She just couldn't wait to hear what excuse he had in store this time. More than likely he got it from his uncle. Rowan made a mental note to discuss this with the king and queen at a later date. Her eyebrow rose when he didn't seem inclined to speak. "You might as well tell me before your father finds out. You know what happens when he discovers something wrong." She hinted.

Gareth paled but let out a small sigh, slumping. "I…I might have…gotten into something I shouldn't have." He admitted, not meeting her gaze. "Oh?" She tapped her foot impatiently. "Gareth, what did you do?" His mother asked sternly. He kicked at the floor sullenly and muttered "I went into your room and accidentally spilled ink all over Da's new map." Silence. He looked up, afraid of her reaction.

Rowan was fighting the urge to groan. Maker's Flaming Breath, Loghain would be livid when he heard of this. Son or no, Gareth would at least be looking for a punishment such as being put under Captain Simon's command for a week. Possibly losing his allowance for the month to pay for a new map was another one. Loghain would never let her son forget this. She let out a breath and gestured for him to move closer. Much to her annoyance, he only moved an inch if that. "Come here, Gareth." She snapped, eyes narrowing. He groaned but did as he was told, biting his lip anxiously. "I didn't mean to-"

He faltered at his mother's glare. She said, "Gareth Mac Tir, do not speak until I'm finished. Is that understood?" At his frightened nod, she continued, "You know better than to enter our room. We have told you time and time again that there is stuff you could get hurt with or private matters in there. Besides, if the room is not yours or for public use, you were told not to be in there." A pause. "On that note…you will buy your father an exact replica of the map you ruined with your allowance. You will also go apologize to your father for entering his room and for disobeying our rules." Rowan finished, meeting his gaze firmly. Gareth nodded quickly and asked, "May I go now, Mother?"

Her face softened. She opened up her arms and chuckled, saying, "Not without giving your mother a hug and a kiss." He grinned and practically ran into her arms, burying his face in her hair. They stayed like that for a few moments before Rowan leaned back and smiled. "I love you, Gareth." She murmured. Gareth replied, "I love you too, Mother." Another moment of silence and then-

"GARETH WILLIAM MAC TIR!" They heard Loghain bellow.

Gareth groaned, smacking his palm against his forehead. Rowan couldn't help but snicker, knowing that her son was in deep trouble now. "You might as well face him now rather than later." She warned Gareth.

Her son pouted. "Do I have to?" He whined. His mother laughed and slapped his shoulder lightly. Gareth let out a moan before slowly leaving her embrace and out of her room. She smiled and was about to return to her work when she heard her husband yet again.

"GARETH WILLIAM MAC TIR, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"


	9. Chapter 9

Loghain's Death: 9:46 Dragon.

It had been coming. All of them, Gareth included, sensed it before it was obvious. He had begun growing weaker, memory lost at regular intervals, and sometimes…sometimes the darkspawn would run straight towards him and then ignore him the rest. It wasn't until three months before his walk through the gates leading to the Deep Roads where he began to hear it. The sweet Calling.

Loghain barely slept as it was. Now he didn't sleep at all. If he shut his eyes, he saw flashes of his family dying. Of Rowan becoming a Broodmother. Of Gareth being slaughtered with a dying scream. Of Anora being assassinated by poison. Of Maric being betrayed by the bard Katriel. Of his mother being assaulted and killed by the Orlesian bastard who turned into a smirking Ogre. It was too much. It was simply too much.

Rowan was his rock in every step of the way. She knew that he would go first, that his time to go would arrive quickly. Too quickly for her tastes but she refused to cry. She refused to break down and weep as anyone else in her position would. Each nightmare he struggled with, she was there, saying nothing. She would hold him close and tenderly stroke his hair. Eventually he would realized who was holding him and meet her gaze. They said nothing, knowing words were useless at this point. So they cherished what little time they had left in each other's arms, both unrelenting in their passion. If young Gareth complained, they didn't notice.

Their son was a strong lad. He too knew what was coming. Both his parents had sat him down at the age of ten and one to explain their shortened lifespans. They held back nothing, telling him that his father would more than likely not live to see his twentieth birthday. Gareth cried that day, sobbing at the bitter reality that neither of his parents would live to see their potential grandchildren. To see him become the man they and others had taught him to be. A harsh lesson for a young lad but there were no secrets amongst the Mac Tirs if it could be helped. Not about this at any rate. He hadn't cried since. He vowed to stay strong for his mother and father, to never let them see the pain of losing both his mum and pa.

* * *

Rowan, Gareth, Fergus, Anora, Elle, and Alistair accompanied the taciturn Teyrn of Highever to Orzammar where they were all greeted as distinguished guests of King Bhelen. Prince Bryce and Princess Leliana were back in Denerim, running the palace under the advisory of Teagan and Erys while their parents were gone. Bhelen held many feasts in Loghain's honor as well as a Proving. To everyone's shock, except for perhaps Anora, Rowan, and Gareth, Loghain signed up to be one of the contenders in his own Proving. Needless to say he won though it took a great toll on his weakening body.

* * *

It was later that night when they were all in their own rooms when Rowan and Loghain discussed final rites. "I want to go with you." She spoke, meeting his gaze evenly. He let out a weary sigh and squeezed her hand. "If only you could, love, but you have a son to think about as well as the Teyrnir. You still have years left before its your turn." He replied. Her eyes glistened with tears. She whispered, "You'll be going in there alone. I know in my heart that you speak the truth…but yet it protests at sending you into the Deep Roads on your own." He didn't laugh. It was a fate no Warden wished for, even as reluctant as they were. Still it was a duty they could not evade. "Better that I go alone now and not have to worry about turning into a darkspawn and harming those I love." Loghain sighed, his attention half focused on the taunting song in his head. She nodded reluctantly, knowing that he was right. Soon it would be her turn. No doubt Alistair and Elle, perhaps even Erys, would join her.

"Loghain Mac Tir, I will always love you no matter what the Maker sends my way." How fitting those would be her last private words to him. A smirk crossed his face as he cupped her face in his hands. Just before he took her into his arms, he murmured, "Rowan Mac Tir, I will always love you no matter what the damned Maker sends my way."

* * *

"Father-" Anora broke off, crying. Loghain kissed the top of her head before gazing sternly at his solemn son. "You take good care of your mother and sister, lad, you hear? Don't make me come from the Fade to kick you back into shape." Gareth couldn't help but snort at his father's never-ending penchant for words. He sobered very quickly and gave him a nod. "Good luck, Pa." Gareth Mac Tir heard himself say, immediately regretting his last few words. The old man heh'ed before exchanging quick words with the others. Alistair simply wished Loghain the best of luck whereas Elle actually loosened up enough to squeeze his hands in final farewell. Fergus, with one arm wrapped around Anora, made his final farewells with him. Finally, Loghain turned to face his wife.

She was beautiful, he thought. A sight that would stick with him for the remainder of his life. Rowan did not shed a tear. Her head was raised high and she gave him a fierce look that sent heat straight to his loins. What he wouldn't do to have just a few more moments with her. A growl slipped through his lips as he moved to crush her against him, capturing her lips with a heated kiss. They remained intertwined for several seconds before breaking apart, giving each other a final smile. "Take as many of the bastards down you can." Rowan murmured. He stroked the side of her face and nodded before turning for the gate. He met the guard's gaze and said gravely, "I'm ready. Open the doors." The group of guards quickly moved to their positions and pulled the mighty doors opened. Loghain began making his way through the entrance, never looking back. Rowan's eyes never left his back even as the doors closed with a final clang.


End file.
